What Hurts the Most
by Catch1star
Summary: Tommy gets the news of Jude's moving....but what happens when she can't bring herself to leave. One Shot. TJ


Ok this f.f. one shot is based on the song by Rascal Flatts, I fell in love with the song and I cried when I first saw the music video…I'm not a big Country listener but this song….Is amazing so here it goes and I stole some part of the idea of the music video. Sorry couldn't help it….

* * *

"Tommy I….I….I'm moving with my dad." Jude said while staring down at her hands sitting in Tommy's car.

"What?" Tommy asked pulling over on the side of the road and putting the Viper in park and turning in his seat staring at Jude.

"I can't stay here anymore. Watching mom dating a new guy every week. I just think that I'd be better if I moved in with my dad, you still have Sadie." Jude said as tears started to spark her eyes.

"But I want you, not Sadie. I want you to stay here, you can move in with me if that means not seeing your mom's new boyfriend." Tommy said putting his hands over Jude's.

"Tommy, I just can't I can't. I'm sorry please just bring me home so I can start packing please." Jude said cupping Tommy's cheek.

"Fine, Jude but don't say I didn't want you to stay." Tommy then turned back in his seat and sped off to Jude's house. He watched her leave his car, walk up her driveway and into her house, once inside he sped off to the studio. _Sadie, I still have Sadie. What kind of lame crap is that. I want her no one else. God. What am I going to do what am I going to be with her gone, it just hurts._ Tommy sat on the stool and stared at the soundboard looked at it, he hit record and walked into the recording booth and started to sing.

* * *

Jude walked up her stairs as the tears poured down her face. _Why does he want me to stay. He has Sadie, they've had their ups and downs, but so have we. Why can't I bring myself to leave now. I have to call my dad, I need to stay here I can't leave not now, not when I need to be with…..with….Tommy. I love him._ Jude quickly started to unpack her already packed bags throwing her clothes all around. She found her cell phone and proceeded to pound in the number.

"Dad it's Jude, I need to tell you something…..I don't want to move in with you anymore…I know it's short notice…..I'm sorry I love you too dad, thank you for understanding. Yes, Yes the reason why I'm not moving has to do with Tommy. I love him dad…I know No dad he won't break my heart…Don't be like that…..you know what I have to go." Jude hung up her phone and sighed heavily. _I need to find Tommy. _As Jude ran out of her house….Yelling in frustration not having a ride to find Tommy where ever he went, so she did what came to her first, she ran that distance that long distance to G-Major, she ran as her life depended on it, because she had a feeling that something was wrong.

* * *

As Tommy finished recording his song, he stepped out of the booth, popped out the Cd and put it in a case, and wrote **_"What hurts the Most" _**and took some masking tape and stuck it on the door of the studio with a small note attached to it, and he walked out of the studio doors, for could have been his last time. He got into his car and headed to the nearest store picked up a bottle of vodka and made his way home. He reached his apartment and proceeded to barge through the place on a rampage, throwing things here and there, he opened the bottle of Vodka took the first swig, felt the burn and began to drink more, when Jude's smiling face popped into his mind, He coughed shook his head and chucked the bottle against the wall where a picture of him and Jude was hung, as the picture fell as did he, his back against the wall his knees giving out he slid down the wall, head in his hands, crying "I Lost her."

* * *

As Jude ran those long miles to her destination, she flew the doors open and came faced to face with Studio A's doors and the note and Cd, she pulled it off and read the note.

_G-major and staff._

_I Quit, for all the reasons anyone can think of, but I'll make is simple, she's gone so what else matters, not me and not my position here, give it to someone who deserves it, because you won't get anything good out of me when she's gone._

_-Tom._

* * *

Jude shook her head as the tears spilled from her eyes she clutched the Cd to her heart and she walked quietly into the studio popped the Cd into the soundboard and pulled the headphones on her heard as she listened to the song, the meaning, and her tears fell even more.

_"I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house  
That don't bother me  
I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out  
I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while  
Even though going on with you gone still upsets me  
There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok  
But that's not what gets me_

_What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was tryin' to do_

_It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go  
But I'm doin' It  
It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone  
Still Harder  
Getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret  
But I know if I could do it over  
I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart  
That I left unspoken_

_What hurts the most  
Is being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do_

_What hurts the most  
Is being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do_

_Not seeing that loving you  
That's what I was trying to do"_

The song stopped, and a part of Jude died when the song finished…_He needs me, He actually truly needs me, not Sadie, no one else except for me. I need to find him._ As Jude stood up she turned around and came face to face with Kwest, she rushed her words as if someone's life was in danger.

"Kwest I need you to take to me Tommy's house right now, I can't explain but I need to see him right now I'm not moving I can't not with out him." Jude said as she was pulling Kwest's hand and dragging him out of G-Major "Come on I need to go right now"

"Fine, Dang Jude how strong are you." Kwest said as he was picking up the speed, when they reached his car she jumped in and pulled her seatbelt.

"Very strong and you'll see if you don't get me to his house NOW!" Jude said, putting his keys in the ignition and starting it for him.

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa. You don't Not touch a Brother's car. Got that." Kwest belted then received a glare from Jude. "Ok Tommy's house we go." And with that they sped off.

* * *

Tommy started to pace he looked at his house and started throwing more things around. Sadness turned to regret, regret turned to anger, and the house that once was clean was bombarded with broken glass and turned over furniture. He walked into his room and he started to cram clothes into a bag _If she's leaving me I'll leave too. _He started packing odds and ends, _hair gel, toothbrush, underwear, wait I'm Tommy Freaking Q I don't need this crap I'll buy more.._ So he just knocked all of those things into the sink when someone started pounding on the door.

"Tommy Open the DOOR, Please!" Jude begged as she kept pounding on the door, with all of the strength she could muster, as she began to slide down the door, it opened.

"Jude what are you doing here, shouldn't you be on a plane to your dad's house." Tommy stood on the door frame, wiping his eyes to make it seem like he was sleeping.

"I heard the song." Jude said above a whisper while she was sitting on the carpeted floor in his hallway.

"Huh?" Tommy said as he slid down to join her.

"I…I heard your song, Tommy it was beautiful." Jude said looking up to his eyes with tears in hers.

"You weren't supposed to hear it. I was like the first and last single I wanted to put out, because…" Tommy trailed off looking at his hands that we soon covered by Jude's.

"Tommy, don't ok, don't close me out when you're starting to open up. Why did you write that song." Jude asked entangling her fingers in his.

"I wrote the song, because you were leaving Jude, and just by hearing the words, "I'm moving" broke something inside of me, something that I never knew was there. So I wrote the song, because I knew that's how I'd feel once you leave me." Tommy said as he tightened his grip on Jude's hands.

"Tommy, can I ask you something." Jude said looking up at him

"Does it look like I'm going anywhere?" Tommy said shrugging. "Sure shoot."

"Do you think about the future?" Jude asked looking down at their feet, laying next to each other.

"All the time" Tommy said as he started to play with a strand of Jude's hair.

"What do you see?" Jude said this time looking straight into his eyes.

"I See you Jude, I see you, Since I've met you I can't imagine my life without you, but now you're moving, So I guess I'll have to try, what about you Jude do you think about the future?" Tommy said resorting back to stroking her hair.

"Yes, all the time, especially now more then ever." Jude said tracing her thumb over Tommy's hand.

"Well, what do you see?" Tommy said putting his hand on her cheek making her face him.

"You." She whispered as she kissed him with everything she had. As the parted he said.

"What." He softly spoke grazing her cheek with is hand.

"I see you Tommy, you and Only you, everyone in my life has seemed to either betray me or let me down, but you , you tried to protect me and love me. SO I see you and I will only see you in my future, because Tommy I Love you and for that you will never lose me." She said taking a deep breathe and continued "I'm not moving Tommy, I called my dad I told him I'm staying here, I told him that I loved you and I can't be away from you, I know you may not feel the same, but I just had…" before Jude could finish Tommy put a finger over her lips silencing her.

"Shhh…Jude I love you too." he enveloped her mouth with his and they sat there in the hallway of his apartment, all their cards were laid out on the table now in each other's embraces kissing and feeling needed, and loved for the first time in a long time.

* * *

Ok I hope you guys liked it...I enjoyed it...I know it kinda doesn't make sense, but it came to me when I was falling asleep...Oh and maybe it's alot longer then the 'usual' One-Shot  
Jess 


End file.
